Kool Kat
Kool Kat labeled The Zippy Kitten is a starter car introduced in Need For Madness? TooOo!?. This car is probably Sword of Justice's rival. Overview Kool Kat is one of the sixteen Game Cars in the Need For Madness series and one of the eight cars that are unlocked at the start of Need For Madness? TooOo!?, placed between Lead Oxide and Drifter X in the Select Car screen. Kool Kat's greatest asset is its high Stunt rating, which enables it to perform massive stunts in mid-air to recharge Power and allows it to manipulate its landing point using rollspins. Secondary assets include a relatively high Speed rating that allows it to race, as well as a frontal push value equal to EL KING, which enables it to ram other cars out of its way at full Power. Kool Kat also has a low collision radius, allowing it to endure multiple hits from stronger cars and occasionally survive hits that would instantly waste most other cars. As with all cars with a high Stunt rating, Kool Kat also benefits greatly from Aerial Boosts. Kool Kat has its own share of quirks. It has a low aerial rotation value, thus it performs stunts slower at the start, but speeds up near the end, enabling it to perform last-minute stunts but also bringing with it the risk of easily stunting out of control. In addition, Kool Kat's pivot point, or origin, is located near the back wheels, which not only allows it to perform some of the largest backloops in the game, but also has the side-effect of increasing its velocity in mid-air while doing backloops and allows it to successfully perform backwards stunts off even the smallest dirt bumps. This, however, means that forward loops have a highly detrimental effect on Kool Kat's altitude while airborne and cannot be successfully performed off smaller ramps. There are other drawbacks. First, Kool Kat has mediocre tire grip, which often causes it to understeer while negotiating sharp corners. The poor tire grip, as well as the placement of its pivot point, also makes Kool Kat highly vulnerable to spin-outs as it cannot recover as quickly as other cars with higher grip values such as Mighty Eight. Second, Kool Kat has a poor Acceleration rating, which not only aggravates its ability to recover from spin-outs but also means that it cannot reach its maximum velocity quickly, allowing racers to overtake it and wasters to catch up to it. Third, Kool Kat's subpar Power Save means that it cannot travel on land for long periods without recharging Power to maintain its speed, which neuters its relatively high Speed rating. Fourth, Kool Kat's low collision radius value, while allowing it to take more punishment than most other cars, also makes it prone to taking damage from even the smallest of hits. Finally, although Kool Kat has a high Pushes Others value, it cannot effectively use it unless it is at full Power; this, coupled with its mediocre Strength rating, makes it prone to being shunted and/or sent flying by most of the other cars if they hit it at full speed from any direction. Kool Kat, overall, is a very difficult car to recommend. Although it has numerous assets, such as good Speed, high Stunt and high frontal push ratings, they are almost completely countered by the car's drawbacks, such as its low Acceleration, Aerial Rotation and Strength ratings. Because many Class B and A cars have better Strength and Power Save ratings, Kool Kat is ill-suited to waste them, and its own lacklustre Strength and Power Save makes it less than ideal for wasting Class C cars. In a fair race, Kool Kat is poorly served by its mediocre Acceleration and grip values, and must rely very heavily on track shortcuts and game glitches in order to race on the same level as cars like Radical One. AI Kool Kat's AI is the standard racing AI, usually preferring to race. However, it may attempt to attack the player on stages that have some emphasis on wasting, such as Twisted Revenge, The Garden of the King, Rolling with the Big Boys and The Mad Party, if they get too close to it. Kool Kat's mediocre Strength and Power Save ratings make it more likely to nudge the player harmlessly rather than shunt them and do significant damage. Standard AI behaviour dictates that Kool Kat will head directly for the nearest fixing hoop if it is severely damaged. Appearances As a car that is available at the start of the game, Kool Kat can be present on any stage except Four Dimensional Vertigo in NFM2 before DR Monstaa is unlocked. Trivia * Kool Kat is shown in the Game Instructions for Need for Madness? TooOo!? and all subsequent games, taking over from Tornado Shark in Need For Madness. * Kool Kat is based on a 1963 Cadillac. **Because of this, it is one of the most complex designed cars in the NFM series. * When Kool Kat's stats are downgraded to Class C in the Car Maker, its stats are similar to Tornado Shark. * Kool Kat is one of the cars that had its stats slightly modified due to the Car Maker update. * Kool Kat is the only Class B car to have never been a boss car. This is because it was introduced as a starter car in the second game. Gallery KK Soaring up.jpg|Kool Kat soaring up the sky in "The Stretch". Kat and Cop Sandwich.jpg|The Kat and the Copper sandwiching the Shark in "Twisted Revenge". DESTRUCTION.png|Radical One wasted on the railings in "When in Danger Just Chill out." Crabkiller.png|Kool Kat strikes La Vita Crab on the railings in "Majestic Duty". NFMM-014-Evading-the-King.png|Kool Kat does a backflip and dodges EL KING's attack on its broadside in "Maximum Overfly". NFMM-026-Being-Pursued.png|Kool Kat Being pursued in "Confusion in an Illusion" Navigation Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class B Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Mascot Cars Category:Getaway Car Category:Daredevils Category:All Purpose Cars Category:Racers Category:Wasters